The Overlooked (A Carrie x Teen Wolf Fanfiction)
by CosmicLoathe
Summary: When Carrie White, running from her past, stumbles into Beacon Hills, she thinks she's found a place of solace, and peace. Stiles, who senses something mysteriously wrong with Carrie, is on the verge of uncovering her past. With the help of Isaac, Carrie is able to trust again, but when things go awry for Carrie, she'll unleash a wave of terror that no mortal would ever see coming.


A/N: This is a crossover between Carrie and Teen Wolf. I own neither of these franchises, and this is solely for the purpose of fiction. I did alot of advertising for this story on tumblr, and I said I'd release the whole thing by May 16th, 2014. But two issues. One, I have limited wifi connection for my laptop, which means it goes in & out. Two, both school, work and family issues are uprising right now, and since I finished the first chapter last week, I might as well release it early. I hope you guys enjoy.

Chapter One

* * *

The train station was dark, and dreary, the only sound coming from the station itself was the pitter patter of the rats scampering about, and the drips of water coming from the snake-like pipes that ran across the station ceiling. She'd been taking trains for the past month and a half, growing sick and tired of the constant hum of the train engine, and the squealing of the wheels on the tracks. She decided she was far enough from home, from everything that ever went wrong. She looked around the station, and saw that it was empty, so she continued on foot down the dark and damp road.

Carrie was confused, she thought California would've been nice and warm, as she bundled her oversized jacket even more, picking up the hood and throwing it on top of her head. It was hard for her to accept what she had done, massacring everyone at prom, killing her mother, and just abandoning town without even letting Sue know she was alive. She recalled back to how the ceiling of her home collapsed and almost struck her and mother, but at the last minute, Carrie had used her power to stop the ceiling from crushing her. She then ran through the chaotic mess she had created, and watched her home go down in one huge final boom.

_The past, _she thought to herself, _the past is the past. I can't fix it now. Oh Momma, I miss you._

She shivered at the oncoming breeze, and wondered just how much longer she'd survive. At first, she stuck around Chamberlin, even stopped by the destroyed school, just to see how much damage she really caused. She then stopped by the cemetery to see Momma's grave, but even _she _knew that she wasn't wanted there. She remembered seeing Sue drop by to her gravestone, placing a rose at the center of it before leaving, and that's when Carrie saw what was spray-painted all over grave, 'Carrie White Burns in Hell'. Furious, and angry with how people still threw dirt on her name, she used her curse, as she now called it, to crack the stone in half, running when she saw Sue turn back in shock.

_The past, _she thought once more, _just won't go away. I need you Momma, guide me._

She walked down the road a couple more miles before getting the sharp pains in her stomach, and that's when she fell to the ground, clutching her abdomen in agony. Grunting in pain, she noticed the bright light of a hospital, not even a mile away. She staggered toward it, the pain subsiding and returning again, and again. She stumbled through the doors, and into the hall, reaching the front desk, and gasping in pain.

"My stomach... It hurts, it hurts so badly!" she moaned, the pain rising and subsiding once again. "I- I need help, please, I need help."

"Okay, okay sweetheart relax, can I get a wheelchair in here stat please!" the nurse shouted, one of the orderlies ready at hand with said wheelchair. Placing Carrie into the device, she was wheeled into another room, "Alright honey, where does it hurt?"

"My stomach, my stomach and my legs…" Carrie whined, as she was lifted onto the table. She couldn't take it; she was writhing on the table, all the while the lights in the room flickering on and off, her curse releasing itself little by little.

"Honey, we're going to have to take these clothes off to check what's hurting your legs okay? Then we'll work our way up to the stomach. I'm going to help you but I need you to relax!" the nurse shouted, as she tried to restrain her.

The pain subsided again, and it seemed to do that for good this time, as Carrie was able to calm down, and allow the nurse to examine her. Lifting her head up to see, the nurse carefully undid Carrie's jeans, and that's when she began to scream in terror. Her legs were covered in blood; the scarlet colored substance stained her legs and began to drip down onto the table.

"No, not again, not again!" she screamed, as a light bulb burst.

"Honey relax it's just your period! There's nothing –" The nurse tried to say, but Carrie kept screaming, and screaming.

"It's the curse! The Curse of Blood! Momma, Help me!" Carrie screamed in terror, as the entire room began to shake. The nurse began to scream as the ceiling began to collapse, falling to the floor, and littering the ground with dust and debris.

She needed to get out, she had to leave the hospital, and she had to find Momma. She staggered into the hall, as the orderlies tried subduing her. She concentrated hard enough, and ceilings had fallen as well, hitting a few orderlies in the head, killing them instantly. Hearing the shrill screams of nurses and patients alike, she became nervous, causing the electrical lights to fall through the ceiling, wires and all, setting fire to the curtains and walls.

The hospital was in chaos, and Carrie was in pure fear. She stumbled through the front doors, and looked back to find the hospital flaming ruins, hearing the screams of everyone inside burning to death. She tried to shut her eyes to stop the curse from getting through, but opened them to find her on the stage from prom night, facing all of the dead students she had killed instead.

The macabre corpse of Chris Hargensen grabbed Carrie by the head, and screamed loudly, enough to shatter her ear drums, and that's when Carrie woke up screaming in terror. She looked around wildly, and found that she had fallen asleep next to a tree on the side of the road, and shivered at the nightmare she just had. Groggy, she stood up, and began to feel an insane headache from lifting herself from the ground too fast, and tried walking forward. She stumbled into the road, and nearly missed an oncoming jeep, which swerved out of her way and stopped at the side of the road.

* * *

"Watch out!" Scott McCall screamed, as the jeep swerved, missing what seemed to be a teenage girl. The jeep pulled over to the side of the road, and Scott stepped out immediately, running to the girl in question to see if she was okay, "Hey! Are you okay?"

The girl turned around, and her eyes widened in shock, "I'm sorry… I didn't – I didn't mean to… I just – I didn't see you coming… please don't hurt me…"

"No… No one's gonna hurt you. What were you doing out here? You're all the way at the edge of town." Scott replied, appalled that the girl, who looked no more than a teenager, thought he was going to hurt her.

"Town? What Town?" she asked.

"Scott is she okay?" yelled Stiles Stilinski from the other side of the jeep. He ran towards them, joining them in the middle of the road.

"You're in Beacon Hills… You're not from around here are you?" Scott asked, looking around to see if this girl had a car, "Where's you car?"

"I don't have one… I took the train and… and I walked the rest of the way." She said quietly, closing in her jacket, which were a few sizes too big for her.

"I'm Scott, and this is Stiles… do you need a ride somewhere?" Scott asked, walking closer to her. She backed away in what seemed like fear, and Scott held his hands up in defense. "Hey, no one's gonna hurt you okay? You can trust us. What's your name?"

"C-Carrie." She stuttered, "You promise you won't hurt me?"

"Of course not…" Scott replied, looking at Stiles.

"Okay…" she said, walking towards their jeep.

"She looks like she has no place to go Scott…" Stiles said, "Maybe we should take her to the hospital, see if everything's okay with her?"

"Good idea." He replied.

"I wonder where she's from…" Stiles muttered, as he walked towards the jeep. "She doesn't look like anyone I've seen before."

He began to drive the jeep, and the enormous silence in the car was driving him insane. Just who was this girl? And what was she doing out in the road like that? There was something about her name, Carrie. He felt as if he had heard it before, but decided to pass up on the thought.

"So Carrie, where you from?" he asked, looking at her through the rearview mirror. She looked into his eyes, and looked away towards the road, the clouds slowly rolling in above her.

"Around." she replied, shivering. She looked out towards a sign that read 'Beacon Hills', and somehow felt something, as if she was drawn to the place. She felt a presence, the type of presence Momma would whip out a bible and start praying about. She felt fear, she felt death, and she felt.. monstrosity.

"Do you have any place to go?" asked Stiles.

She thought about it for a moment, "No.. I don't.."

Scott and Stiles shared a mutual look of pity, and then understanding. The werewolf turned towards the young girl in the backseat, and then smiled at her. She looked at him in confusion before he turned towards his best friend driving the vehicle. Stiles nodded, and then turned the Jeep around a narrow bend. He didn't mind having her stay with him, it's not like he hasn't harbored any other loners.

"If it's alright with you, you can stay at my house. We have an extra room, and my Dad's the sheriff… we can help you get situated.

Carrie was stunned, almost shocked. This boys hardly knew her, and they were offering her a place to stay. Boys..

"_Boys, boys, after the blood... comes the boys. Sniffing, slobbering like dogs. He's gonna- he's gonna paw at you, until he finds out where that blood smell comes from. He's gonna take you Carrie, in his car, to the wilderness, out where its cold , and the roadhouses are and the whiskey._" she heard Momma say in the back of her mind.

She shook her head, trying to whisk the reprimanding voice from her mind. She could hear Momma, from time to time. She would always pop up into her mind, her ramblings and rants drilled into Carrie's head, often giving her powerful migraines. She looked from Scott to Stiles, and then felt somehow connected to the latter, as he reminded her of Tommy.

She nodded slowly, and smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem." Stiles stated, as he pulled into a driveway.

Carrie stared at the house before her, much bigger than the one back in Chamberlain, and smiled. The lawn was clean, and cut down to a small length, and the house was a dark green color, unlike the faded blue color of her old home. She felt a sort of comfort passing through her, as she entered the house, the jade colored walls and the mahogany counters making her smile. She stifled a yawn, and followed both Scott and Stiles into a dining room, where a man in a police officer uniform was sitting at the table, seemingly stressed. He was shuffling through various different papers, sheets, and folders, and Carrie couldn't help but smile at the thought of how Momma would get flustered when things would fall.

"Hey Dad." Stiles said, as the man stopped. The man lowered his glasses, and looked from his son, to his friend, and then unto her.

"Stiles, Scott. What can I help you with?" he said, putting his glasses onto the table and organizing his papers, he looked at Carrie again, and smiled, "And who might this be?"

"This is, uh, Carrie." Stiles said, lifting his hand to gesture towards her. She waved a bit, and flashed a small smile. "She's from out of town, and she kinda needs a place to stay.."

The sheriff crossed his arms, and stood up, gesturing for him and Scott to come closer. They crept over slowly, but cautiously, and he yanked them both even closer. "Is she..?" He asked, looking towards Scott. He all but shook his head no, and let Scott go. He then yanked Stiles and whispered, "Is she pregnant Stiles!?"

"What!? Dad! Oh god No!" Stiles sputtered, looking over to see Carrie looking confused. He sighed, thanking the heavens that she couldn't hear. "We think she's homeless. She says she has no other place to go."

The sheriff's face softened a bit, and looked towards the young girl across the room. She looked tattered, run down, and looked as if she had seen better days. The inner instinct kicked in, and before you know it, he was smiling at her, and he nodded. She seemed to appreciate the gesture, as her eyes were glistening with a wet shine, as if tears were forcing their way out but she'd been fighting them back. She looked down, and shut her eyes tight, breathing in deeply to control herself.

John Stilinski walked over to her and led her to the stairs, "Upstairs is the bathroom, why don't you go freshen up? I'll call a friend of mine over to bring you some clothes. Tonight's pizza night, so I hope you're hungry."

"Thank you Sheriff.. for everything.. and uh, thank you too Stiles." She nodded, "Excuse me."

She walked up the steps towards the bathroom, and then John looked over at the two boys in his living room. He motioned for both of them to sit down, and they did so, their nerves kicking in.

"Where did you guys find her?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose, "She's just a young girl, all alone out there."

"Out on the highway at the edge of town near the train station." Scott said, "She was stumbling onto the road and then Stiles almost hit her but she was fine. She seemed scared of us at first, like if we were gonna hurt her."

"Did she seem weird to you? Like, supernatural weird? Because I don't recall Stiles bringing random homeless females into my house, or any female to be exact." the Sheriff replied, causing his son to sputter in frustration.

"Not at all." Scott said. "I'm gonna go see if my mom can came over and check her out, see if she's okay."

"Read my mind. Good thinking Scott."

When Carrie stepped into the shower, she shuddered at the cold, icy feel of the tub, sending chills up her spine. She turned on the nozzle, and the warm beads of water began to kiss her skin, sending a nice comforting glow around her. She grabbed the bar of soap, thanking God that she could finally take a proper shower, and not just the rushed showers she took in train station bathrooms. She whisked the soap around her body, making sure to reach each inch of skin she had.

She sat down in the tub, and crossed her legs, finally letting the tears escape. She had never been offered anything like this before, of all the people that stared her down while she walked in the streets, and in the diners. Not one person offered her help, but come this town, she's offered a place to stay, and newer clothes on her back. She wiped at the tears gently, and finished her shower.

She felt a soft knock at the door, and she wrapped her towel around her, careful not to expose herself at all before she heard the sound a woman's voice.

"Hi, Carrie? My name's Melissa. I came to give you your clothes." she said.

Carrie walked over to the door, and opened it as a woman in a nurse's outfit, holding a bundle of clothes was standing there. Carrie felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach as the nightmare she had popped back into her mind. She shook it off, and smiled, taking the clothes and thanking her.

"You're welcome sweetheart, when you're finished you can come into the next room, I just wanna take a look at you to make sure you're okay." Melissa said.

Carrie nodded and closed the door, slipping on the KISS T-Shirt, and grey sweatpants before walking over to the next room. The nurse named Melissa was sitting next to the bed, and and motioned for her to sit down. Carrie sat down on the bed, and then laid back, as Melissa inspected her arms and legs.

"Everything seems to be okay, can you turn over for me?" she asked. Carrie turned over, and that's when Melissa gasped in shock. She ran her gloved fingers over the large wound that sat in the middle of her back. "Sweety.. who did this to you..?"

"No one.." Carrie said, panic rising in her voice.

"Carrie you were stabbed.. this.. this wound is infected and it needs to be cleaned and stitched properly.. who would do this to you?"

"M-M.."

"Huh? I can't hear you sweetie, speak up."

"Momma.." Carrie finally said, accepting her mother's evil decision.

"Your mother did this to you?" Melissa fumed. "Where is she?"

"Dead."

"Carrie.." Melissa said, rising and walking towards the door, "I'll be right back okay?"

Carrie nodded and then brought her knees to her head, the tears once again falling against the pillows. She felt bad for Momma.. but at the same time, she couldn't help but condemn her mother for everything she had done.

"_There will be a judgement... Carrie. As Jezebel fell from the tower, you too will be judged." _She heard her mother say, as she laid down and wept herself to sleep.

* * *

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Stiles asked Scott, as the two boys turned to see Melissa in heavy conversation with the Sheriff. Scott's mother was on the brink of tears, and from the looks of Stiles' own father, he was furious.

"Something about Carrie.. her mother." Scott deadpanned, "She- She stabbed her.."

"Wait.. Carrie? The same Carrie that's upstairs… was stabbed by her own mother?"

"Yes. My mom's heartbeat is going off the fritz. She hates stuff like this.. My dad threw me down the stairs once when I was a kid.. and ever since then she hated abusive parents. She even hated Isaac's dad.." Scott said, feeling pity for the girl upstairs.

Stiles also felt some distress and sadness towards Carrie. She was only seventeen, and a lost child nonetheless. The only real family the girl had was dead, and considering what he just heard, Carrie seemed to not have much of a family to begin with. The girl was homeless, and apparently running from something; something bad and possibly fatal, and he wasn't going to just let it by, he was going to find out what exactly happened to Carrie.

* * *

A/N: Chapter Two will be posted soon; I did so much advertising for this story, & i hope you guys like it.

Carrie White - played by Chloe Grace Moretz


End file.
